


Choosing The Future

by Mafalda_Zakharova99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Zakharova99/pseuds/Mafalda_Zakharova99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has an internal monologue about predicting the future, choices, and the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing The Future

**Author's Note:**

> HI ! This is the first work I post here. I know that it's rather short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Leave comments so I can improve my writing :)

Predicting the future, I’ve never understood Padma and Lavender’s fascination with it. By all means, it’s impossible. You’d think that after years at Hogwarts, there wouldn’t be anything that I would find impossible to accomplish with magic. But, predicting the future, also known as “Divination”, is simply impossible.

  
First of all, anyone who is in possession of an actual sane mind would know that the future _isn’t_ set in stone. The future isn’t dictated by some greater force that then drives us, against our own will, to accomplish it. The future is the result of the **now** , we create it, with our actions and reactions.

  
Second, if it’s created by living beings’ actions, which I believe is the truth, the future is the least predictable thing in the –theoretically infinite- universe. Well, the least predictable thing after human behaviour. You can’t predict the way someone would react to _anything_. You could only guess, based on the parts of their personality with which you are familiar, and even then, it would be mere guesswork. People are so different, so diverse, there’s so many different thoughts, opinions, personalities, and you could never know them all. The choices we make cannot be predicted, even by us, they depend on other people, on our environment. We can change our minds in a _split second_ , avoiding a catastrophe or creating one. Humans have complete control over the future, but no single person can control their own. An individual cannot be completely in control of their future, seeing as it depends on other people’s actions. You don’t choose to have an accident, but the other driver decides to drive drunk. You don’t plan to get sick, but the pollution caused by human actions results in incurable diseases. No one wants to be robbed, but a thief decides to steal your wallet.

  
Last but not least, predicting the future is an impossible task because the future can only exist as a result of the present. And the present only exists as a result of the past and its choices.

  
In the end, all humans’ futures are intertwined and interdependent. My future depends on choices, some of which only _ **I**_ myself can make. And there’s always a choice. **Everyone** has a choice, especially in this war against Voldemort. I have a choice, Ron has a choice. Hell, even Harry has one, no matter what that idiotic alcoholic Trelawney “predicted”.

  
Prophecies don’t exist, simply because predicting the future is impossible. Prophecies only exist if you choose to believe in them, they are can be fulfilled only if you work to accomplish them.

  
Everyone has a choice in this war, and I choose to follow Harry on his mad search for Voldemort’s Horcruxes. I choose to do so, not because he’s my friend, but because it’s the right thing to do. I choose the right thing, for the greater good, even when I know that it could mean death. I choose it for the good of the entire world, both Wizarding and Muggle. I choose it for a better future, an incomplete one, one that doesn’t exist yet. I choose it for a future that hasn’t been dictated, nor will it ever be, by anyone, and one which will be of our creation.

  
Predicting the future is impossible, but we can create a better one, just by working for it.


End file.
